Thalia's Wonderland
by JulyB96
Summary: During the final battle in The Last Olympian, Thalia accidentally looks into Hades' Helm of Darkness and what she sees isn't something you'd usually see. Even though she may not know where she is, she still has to make a decision. One-shot. Thaluke.


_**Please read this description or you might not exactly understand this one-shot!**_

So, one time I was watching Alice In Wonderland (the new version) and I got this idea. During the final battle in The Last Olympian, Thalia accidentally looks into Hades' Helm of Darkness. When you look into the helm you're supposed to witness your worst fear, but Thalia get's sent into her own mind. Wonderland.

I don't want to give away to much so I'll write the rest at the bottom. If you want to know what's going on you can skip, but if you don't want to you can just go on and read ahead.

* * *

><p>Dodge. Cut. Kill. Duck. Slash. Kill. Kick. Roll. Grab. Lunge. Kill.<p>

They were everywhere, hundreds maybe thousands of monsters. My hands were sweating, my throat was burning, and I was starting to feel a little light headed, but I kept fighting. We weren't going to lose. I don't lose. Percy called out to me, said to go up to Olympus with him. Help him face Kronos. I had to go help him, but . . . see Luke's face? See his face with those golden eyes. It would kill me inside, but I could do it.

I began to search for him in crowd but as I was I made the mistake of looking at Hades' Helm of Darkness. That was something I shouldn't have done.

"Thalia! No! Look away!" Nico screamed, but his voice was very faint. I was already lost.

_My vision became blurry and my eyes began to tear. I started wiping away the tears but when I was done everything looked quite . . .not right. Out of my left eye I could see my battle raging on, demi-gods clashing with monsters. Out of my right eye I was watching a foreign battle, something that barged up to the top of my 'The strangest things I've ever seen' list. _

_Cards were fighting with chess pieces, and a hare was beating one of the cards with a ladle. I looked down to see a dormouse scurry past me; she turned around and stared at me, as if she was expecting something. _

"_Well?" She said. "Aren't you going to fight, Alice?"_

"_Alice?" I asked, but my hand clamped down on my mouth before I could say much more. The voice I had did not belong to me. I was definitely not British. _

"_Oh not this again, just suck it up and face your fear." Then she scrunched her nose up high and kept running. I watched, amazed, as she climbed a card and stuck a needle in his eye. A hand grabbed my shoulder and twirled me around. I came face to face with man that had very frizzy orange hair, green eyes, and extremely pale skin; almost white. _

"_Alice, it's time to slay the Jabberwocky." He said, handing me a sword. I gripped it firm, but I knew that I wouldn't be using it until I knew what was going on._

"_I'm not Alice. My name is Thalia." This confused him._

"_Well, um, but you are Alice. I'm sure of it. I'd know the real Alice anywhere." He pressed._

"_But I'm telling you I'm not Alice. Tell me what this Alice girl is like. I bet she isn't like me at all." I challenged._

"_Oh, I would love to discuss this over some tea. It is fun helping someone find themselves. But if you've seemed to notice, this isn't the best time." He said in a mixture of seriousness and giggles._

"_Tell me what she's like. Now." I demanded._

"_Alice is very stubborn. I'm sorry, I mean you, Alice." This time I just rolled my eyes._

"_Go on." I waved my hands impatiently._

"_Well Alice," He paused and gestured to me. "Is very courageous, determined, curious. She does not like to be told what to do. Why, why am I telling you this? You know who you are Alice." He suddenly became very serious. "You can do this Alice. Face your fear."_

"_But, wait, what is your name? I don't even know your name!" I yelled._

"_Hatter. Mad Hatter." Hatter?_

"_Mad Hatter? I looked into my uncles' helm and my worst fear is Alice In Wonderland?" I said, feeling like a complete idiot._

"_Ah, but look closely. Is this really the Wonderland you know?" The hatter said. I looked around and saw fallen cards and chess piece . . . soldiers. I saw fallen soldiers, darkened skies, and dead plants. For some strange reason I could tell that they were only dead because of the fighting. This was nothing like the Wonderland I saw on T.V. when I was five. It was like all my emotions had put themselves here. To make a world at war._

"_Hatter . . ."_

"_Yes," He smiled. "This is your own Wonderland. It's up to you to make it right."_

"_I can't." I cried, admitting to myself what I was denying all along. "There is someone there, who I can't help. I can't make it right for them, for us. There is no way out Hatter. If I let the enemy win, maybe just maybe I will get him back; I won't let the enemy win though. And I can't let my friends die for me, they have bright futures ahead of them. The people I love are on both sides Hatter. I can't win!"_

"_Life is full of hard choices." He said._

"_No! You're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to say things I don't understand, but they help me anyway." I cried harder, gripping the sword even tighter than before. Something caught my attention in my left eye. Nico was shaking me, trying to get me out of my worst fears. _

"_Alice, the Jabberwocky!" Hatter shouted. I turned around in time to lift my arm up and protect myself. A shield had appeared on my arm, and I was able to catch a glimpse of a striped cat winking at me before I was hit by purple lightning. Once it was over I turned my head around hoping to find the Mad Hatter, but what I found was even worse._

_The Hatter had a dagger pressed against his throat. The man holding the dagger had an eye-patch in the shape of a heart, and he was giving me a cruel, hard smile. Like he knew exactly what this did to me._

"_Hatter! Run away!" I screamed, but he didn't put up the slightest fight. I had only known him for a few minutes, but I already loved him so much. He was like a very strange, lost brother._

"_You have a choice." The Jabberwocky spoke. "You can either let us win, and save your beloved Hatter. Or you can defeat us, and let him die." I turned to the Jabberwocky to yell at him, but once I saw his eyes, my voice disappeared. His eyes were gold. Everything went quiet. My eyes swept over the battle field to see that everyone had stopped. They were waiting for my decision. _

"_No! That's not fair!" I screamed, startling even myself. "You aren't being fair!"_

"_Alice." The Hatter choked. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. He could die any moment, yet his eyes held no fear. "Kill the Jabberwocky. I'll be fine. You'll see me again." _

"_No! I won't let you die." I yelled, trying to get him to understand._

"_And Alice," He smiled. "I know you'll see that someone you were talking about again, just not as soon as you think." _

"_Hatter . . ." I cried. Just then a gust of wind blew across the battle field and my hair whipped me in the face. I was going to push it away, but when I grabbed it I noticed it wasn't black. It was blond. My mother's hair was blond, but I wasn't my mother. I didn't cry when things went bad, I didn't give up. I wasn't going to be a weak Alice. I'm strong, and I learn to deal with things. _

"_Look," The Hatter smiled. "It's the real Alice—I mean Thalia. Her name is Thalia I suppose. If she wants it to be." I smiled back at him and we both knew what had to happen. Without warning I turned around and plunged the sword straight through the Jabberwocky's heart. Again the wind blew but this time it made my eyes sting and the world became blurry again._

"Thalia! Thalia! Wake up!" My eyes shot open and I came face to face with Nico. He sighed in relief. "You're okay. Now, go! They need you!" And he ran off again. I looked again at Hades' Helm, but nothing happened. He caught my eye and I knew he's the only one who had any idea what had happened in my head, and that he would keep it a secret.

I followed Percy up to the Empire State building. We jumped on the elevator and I gripped the bar on the wall as he pressed the 600 button. Up we went, and when the door finally opened my mouth fell. Olympus was in ruins. We all stepped out onto the now crumbling platform, and my heart sank a little.

"Thalia." Annabeth looked at me, and I saw she was scared to.

"Don't worry Annabeth, we can do this." I said, and we jumped. Don't worry Luke, I'll see you again someday.

* * *

><p>Okay so, the Hatter is supposed to be Thalia's support system, like a friend. And when he is about to die he is supposed to represent Luke, but not exactly because in the new version Alice looks at the Hatter like a brother. What the Hatter most like represent is Love. I'm guessing you all know who the Jabberwocky represents. After that everything sort of just fits into place.<p>

I know this isn't the usual thing that most people tend to publish, so please leave your opinions! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
